Twelve Stars to Midnight
by thewritingbunny
Summary: Illusion or Reality? Truth or Lies? Love or Pity? Can anyone really tell anymore? Twelve steps to both forgiveness and acceptance. What do you believe in?   In response to Fawndapple's contest.
1. Extraho

Standard Disclaimer Applied to All Chapters after this one.

Twelfth Star to Midnight

Lucy sighed as she stared out at the downpour.

She shivered as she felt the chill slowly creep up on her. _It's been the same for the past two weeks…_ _I wonder if it means something… _

She jumped as she heard Gray stand up abruptly from his seat. "I'm going home guys." He announced as he scratched the back of his head. "It's no fun now that Natsu's not here to bug."

Lucy smiled a little. It was true; everyone knew how Natsu hated rainy days. So he usually spent the day at home sleeping with Happy. He hadn't left his house for the past two weeks.

Lucy sighed as she realized she had to go too. Due to the fact that Natsu utterly refused to leave the house, she had been his supply for groceries. She usually dropped off some readymade chicken from the deli and ramen for him. At least the ramen, he could cook properly, especially since he'd gotten sick.

_What would he do without me? Honestly? _She groaned.

"I'll leave too. I don't really want the rain to get any harder than it already is." She told her friends.

"You want me to walk you home?" Gray asked her.

She smiled at him, "Its fine. We're in different areas anyway. I don't want you to have to walk two routes home longer than usual."

"It might not be safe though Lucy." Erza pointed out as she leaned back on her chair.

"I'm sure it will be fine. No one in their right mind would willingly try to go out in this rain anyway."

"I guess… but be careful nonetheless, understood?" Erza relented with a sharp glare.

"…right…" Lucy nodded.

"Alright then. Don't get sick you two." She told them as she walked away towards the bar.

"Okay. See you Erza!" Lucy called out happily to her retreating back.

"Come on Luce." Gray nodded at her as he put on his jacket.

"Right!" Lucy grinned as she grabbed her own jacket and clear umbrella.

They stopped before the entrance. "Don't you have an umbrella Gray?" Lucy asked him worriedly.

"Me? Nah, I don't need it." He grinned at her.

"But you'll get wet."

"It's fine. It's not that cold you know. At least, for me it isn't."

"Still…"

Gray starred at her. "Ugh, fine, I get it." He clasped his hands together. "Ice make: Umbrella."

A crystal sculpture materialized in his once empty hands. He raised it over his head.

"Better?"

Lucy smiled. "Much."

Gray sighed. "Alright then. See you." He waved at her as he left.

"Bye bye." Lucy waved back.

She turned around as Gray started to blur in the surrounding fog. _To the deli then._

* * *

><p>Lucy pouted as she walked outside Natsu's house. "Great, the rain got harder…"<p>

Indeed, the rain felt as though a waterfall was coursing down Magnolia.

"You ca' day here fo' the rai' do stob Luce." Lucy looked back at the fire mage. He sniffled as he rubbed his red nose.

"Nah. I'll be fine once I get home." She told him.

"If you're sure…"

"I am. Get better, okay? Take your medicine." Lucy hugged him before she left.

"Alride. Be ca'eful, Luce."

"See ya." She told him cheerfully before running off into the rain, umbrella shielding her from the heavy rain drops.

She stopped running after she'd turned the third corner. She grumbled as she tried to fix the umbrella. The wind had been trying to reverse it for the past few minutes.

She quieted her grumbling as she heard sniffles from the alleyway she was leaning against.

"What the…?" She approached the sound warily, unable to see much through the heavy fog.

"Eep!" She squealed as she tripped over something. "Ouch…" She groaned as she held her head. She stopped her moaning as she realized it was suddenly quiet outside of the sound of the pouring rain.

She looked over at what had tripped her; only to see a mud soaked yellow pant leg. She followed the pants up to a black vest and finally, a raven head and… crimson red eyes.

She was shocked, as was he apparently by his eyes that were opened wide.

Lucy muttered in a voice that was drowned out by the pouring rain.

"You are… Oracion Seis… Midnight…"

Ah Lucy, what have you gotten yourself into now?

* * *

><p>Here we go. I hope this one works out well and you all like it despite the pairing. In truth, I find Midnight to be cute. :))<p>

Then again, I think all the guys in Fairytail are cute *sweatdrops*

Please review. :)


	2. Sollicitudo

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Twelfth Star to Midnight

First Star: Sollicitudo

Lucy stared at the raven head as he stood in the hallway of her cozy home, dripping water on to her shiny wooden floors.

He had refused the towel she was offering and had resorted to crossing his arms across his leather vest in vain, his crimson eyes glaring at the floor.

Lucy knew she should be scared of the guy, considering all that he had put her and her nakama through.

Yet, seeing him in the pouring rain, sitting next to a cargo box; Lucy couldn't help but liken the guy to a kicked puppy.

And Lucy didn't like seeing hurt _anything. _

So she had done what any normal human being would have done and had brought him home.

Even if there was a voice screaming in her head that _now he knew where she lived and this is a bad idea Lucy; very, very, very bad, what are you doing?_

But Lucy couldn't just leave the guy, it was wrong.

That, and it didn't even look if he had the strength to stand, from what she could see as he leaned against the pink wall.

_He couldn't hurt me, not now. _

She sighed as she walked over to him. His form tensed as she grew closer, until he was as tense as an arrow on a bowstring as she stopped in front of him.

She thrust the orange towel on top of his raven strands.

He flinched as he was unable to see, before reaching up and taking off the towel of his head cautiously. He stared at the fabric before looking up into sharp brown eyes.

"It's better if you use it now." She told him, her voice reprimanding. "Even if you don't mind getting sicker, my floor _does mind_ getting wetter. And _I'll _be the one to have to wipe it down."

He was quiet as he stared at her, his hands clenching in the fabric.

She stared at him before sighing. "Hopeless." She groaned before grabbing his free hand and dragging him down the hallway. He stiffened at the feeling of her hands grabbing his wrist.

She stopped at a door and opened it. "This is the bathroom. Use it." She told him before pushing him into the room and closing the door. "I'll get some clothes for you so you might as well wash up." She told him through the doorway.

She turned away as she stalked back to her room. "Honestly…"

Inside the bathroom, Midnight stood staring at the interior of the room he had been brought to. It was just like any regular bathroom; tiled floors, tiled walls, white bathtub, and feminine products lined neatly up on the shelves.

He unclenched his hand from the fabric and shivered as the wind drifted past the small window at the top. He stared at it as the gray skies outside stormed with thunder and lighting.

He jumped as he heard a small knock on the door outside. "The clothes are here. They're Gray's clothes and might be a little bigger but that's all I have at the moment." She paused. "Also, it might be best if you gave me the clothes you're wearing as well so I can dry them up. Just leave them here outside when you're ready." She told him. There was silence as Midnight stared at the door.

Lucy herself was silent as she waited for a response. It sounded oddly quiet in there.

She sighed; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Well, just leave it when your-"

"Why are you doing this?" came a quiet voice from the other side of the door.

Lucy blinked. She hadn't expected that. Yet, she supposed it was only natural for him to ask that. She herself would have been suspicious if the person she had once fought with came out to help her with no rhyme or reason.

Midnight waited for a response.

"Because…" came her light voice. "Well, it's not like its right to leave a person out on the streets in that kind of rain."

"Even if that person tried to kill you and all of your friends?"

Lucy was quiet. "Even then." She told him before she walked away to change her own clothes.

On the other side, Midnight never said a word.

* * *

><p>Next chapter done. Actually, the whole point for this story is that I create 12 stars, each with a different meaning and a different feeling they each have to pass and realize. I'm confused on the order I admit, but I'll figure it out. Each chapter was supposed to have 3 Stars to surpass, but I'm having abit of writers block on the next star. I might upload another later but it still depends.<p>

Sollicitudo = Worry

WhereDidYouGo - Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it. I hope I dont disappoint. =)

TheIslander - I hope I do well then. =)

kisshufan4ever - Glad you liked it. =D So sorry I took soooo long. I've been really busy with getting ready for college. I'll update soon. Sorry for the wait.

Kenji0305 - Hear you go, hope you like it. =D

oracion seis midnight - This is it. Hope you enjoy. =)

Naoki Tamura - Thanks very much. =) Hope you like this next chapter.

Please review. =)

~Jazzele


	3. Curiositas

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Twelfth Star to Midnight

Second Star: Curiositas

Lucy looked up from where she was fluffing up some spare pillows on the couch.

Midnight had just entered the room in the clothes she had given him. Or rather, the ones she left on the floor in front of the bathroom.

_He'll need new clothes._ She mused to herself.

Indeed, it seemed Gray was more muscled then Midnight, considering the black shirt was showing half of his pale collarbone. The shirt sleeves went passed his elbows and the end of the shirt went passed his hips, which seemed to show her just how thin he really was.

One thin blonde eyebrow rose. "Have you been eating at all?"

Midnight just stared, not quite sure what to answer.

She sighed and turned around to head to the kitchen. "Come on." She called over her shoulder.

She continued walking to the fridge, knowing he would follow. She grinned as she heard his quiet foot falls after a few moments.

She scrambled around in the fridge for a bit, before finally pulling out a left over Chinese takeout box. She turned around only to see him still standing in the door way entrance. She gestured to her table.

"Sit."

Hesitating, the mage walked the few shirt steps to the table and sat down on the wooden chair. He stared at Lucy as she bustled around the kitchen, grabbing chopsticks and rushing to take out the now heated food from the microwave.

She plopped the food, chopsticks and all on the table. "Bon Appetit." She told him as she went to grab two glasses of water. "It's not much, but it's all I have at the moment."

Midnight gingerly grabbed the plastic chopsticks, wary that it was a trap; yet his stomach was groaning with the need for substance.

Lucy merely stared at him from the counter. "You know, that food is brand new. I always order one extra just in case. And while it is a day old, it's not exactly expired." She turned around to grab the glasses and walk back to the table. "And if I was just going to kill you through poison, I wouldn't have gone through all the effort of bringing you to my place so you can wet my floors and borrow my friend's clothes. Too much effort if you ask me." She told him as she sat herself on the other wooden chair.

She gave him a glass of water. "In any case," She told him as she lifted the glass to her lips. "I can hear your stomach growling."

Midnight clenched the utensils tighter at her comment and finally reached over for the food.

Lucy smirked behind her glass. She didn't actually hear his stomach, the rain was far too loud for that, but it got the job done right.

She stared at him from beneath her lashes. It seemed he really _was_ starving, as he kept stuffing his mouth with food as though it was the first time he'd eaten in weeks. He finally paused on his fifth bite to gulp down his water. When the glass was empty, he went back to eating.

Lucy mused on her thoughts as she watched him. When the food was gone and he was merely breathing like he had run a mile, she couldn't help but ask him.

"So, what were you doing out in the streets?" She asked him as she folded her fingers together on the table top. He froze at her question and seemed to shrink into himself.

After a moment of waiting, he finally spoke. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Curious. It's not often you see a strong mage alone on the streets in a storm." She told him as she stared at him.

He was quiet after that.

"Fine. Don't tell me." She told him as she huffed. "Maybe you're not ready. I can understand that." She raised her arm towards him. "Let's start over then while we can. Seems you'll be staying here for awhile anyway."

She smiled at him. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Midnight stared at her hand for a full 3 seconds before lifting his own pale hands towards hers. "Midnight."

She smiled at him as she shook his pale hands.

"That's a good start then."

* * *

><p>After many days: This is what came up.<p>

Actually, I'm sick. But I felt I needed to put up at least this chapter before I hit the sack. Cheer leading is so much harder then it looks on TV. Trust me. :P

kisshufan4ever: Here you go. Sorry for the wait.

Kenji0305: Hope you like this one.

WhereDidYouGo: Will do my best =)

oracion seis midnight: I loved the cookie =) Thanks.

Curiositas: Curiosity.

Till next time.

~Jazzele


	4. Negatum

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Twelfth Star to Midnight

Third Star: Negatum

The storm was still raging throughout the night, lighting flashed through the windows, and lighting up the night sky of Magnolia. Lucy tossed and turned on her bed, her blankets tucked until her chin, keeping her warm from the cold night air.

The windows next to her bed shook with the intensity of the harsh wind. Tree branches shook against them, making hollow noises echo throughout the house. She shivered but thanked Kami that her house was sturdy enough that no water dripped in.

_At least I know my rent is being used for something good. And the electricity still works. _She told herself calmly as she started at her electronic clock on her night stand that read 1:34 am.

Then she blinked as the night sky lit up with a particular big bolt of lightning and flinched as the resulting thunder followed after it.

Then the lights on her alarm clock died, the red lights fading to black.

_Damn. _

She huddled under her covers, before deciding that she wasn't going to sleep for a while it seemed, might as well get some milk from the fridge.

She grabbed her plush robe from the side of her closet before slipping on her fuzzy slippers. She took one last look outside of her window and thought to herself _At least Midnight isn't out in that. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy._

Then she opened the door and stepped outside. And promptly froze.

Midnight it seemed wasn't asleep either.

In fact, he was trembling like a child on the coach, his arms wrapping up his legs tightly to his chest. He was… shaking?

Lucy rubbed her arms, unsure on how to approach him. It was colder out here then it was in her room. She sighed and walked over to her linen closet.

Midnight was still shaking as she walked over to him. His whimpers broke her heart.

She draped her fluffy black parka over his shoulders and he looked up, his crimson eyes startling in the darkness.

Her eyes widened as she saw that his gaze was watery.

_Is he crying? _

She got onto her knees in front of him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked him, her gaze worried.

It seemed his pride was greater than his fear of the storm.

He shrugged away from her. The parka slipped down his shoulders and onto the floor as he turned away from her.

"Go away."

She blinked. Then scowled. "Hey, that's no way to treat someone." She told him frowning.

He ignored her.

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Ugh. Fine. Don't talk to me. At least use the parka." She told him as she turned towards the kitchen. "You'll get a cold if you don't."

"I don't understand."

She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, confused. "What?"

"You say it was wrong… to leave a person out in the rain…" He spoke quietly. "Yet it is what I deserved. After everything I had done…"

"No one deserves to be alone out there." She told him as she turned back around.

"Father said so."

It all clicked into place. She remembers Erza's description of Midnight after the battle with Oracion Seis.

"_He seemed… scared. Of being alone." Erza had told Lucy. "Even if it was with his heartless father, so long as he wasn't alone. Lucy, I don't understand how someone can be so cruel to their own child. Nor how someone can be so desperate to want to stay." _

Lucy had been quiet, her own childhood memories springing in her mind.

She turned around and walked towards her kitchen.

Midnight listened as her footsteps faded away_. As I thought, not even she wishes to be around me._ He told himself, hating that he had even been hoping for anything different. _My own father didn't want me, what of a girl who has no obligation to me whatsoever, one I have even hurt. _

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over it only to come face to face with… a mug?

He followed the white mug up to a pale arm and to the blond locks of his current house mate. She was looking at him with her eyes narrowed.

She nudged him with the mug. "Well?"

He slowly took the mug, and stared at the black music notes that decorated the otherwise plain mug. It was warm and the inside smelled vaguely of something sweet. It was dark so he couldn't tell what colour it was.

Lucy settled herself onto the other couch across from him and tucked her legs beneath her. "Its hot chocolate." She told him as she took a sip.

"It calms you down and lets you sleep better." She told him as she looked into the depths of her own pink mug.

It was quiet between the two of them, the only sounds coming from Mother Nature outside. After a few minutes, Lucy finished up her mug as Midnight merely stared at his. "I would drink that if I were you. I promise it will make you feel better." She told him as she stood up from her seat.

She moved back to the kitchen to put it away. She put it in the sink and turned on the faucet, letting water fill the mug and stopping it before it over flowed. She walked back to her room.

As she opened it, she stopped on the threshold.

She looked back at him and spoke. "You know, you should stop denying yourself. You're creating your own barriers when we both know that what your father told you is wrong. You're just scared of admitting it."

Lightning flashed the windows.

"Start accepting your thoughts. Because that's what makes you… you. Not your father. " She told him lightly before the thunder crashed around them.

"Goodnight." She told him as the door closed behind her.

And all was quiet again.

* * *

><p>I'm back everyone! Happy holidays!<p>

Negatum means Denial.

kisshufan4ever beyond birthday - Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry for the very, very long wait. I'll try to finish this soon! And I didnt mind the long review ;)

SparklyGlitter, QueenyLeAcH , Fedski, michibear and Chloeandderek = Thank you for all your support and I'll do my best!

Jester310 - I hope I try to keep him in Character though. :)

Take care everyone!


	5. Pax Pacis

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Twelfth Star to Midnight

Fourth Star: Pax Pacis

The next day was… wet, for lack of a better term.

The storm had passed, and the streets were wet, water dripping off rooftops and and puddles lined the streets of Magnolia.

But the sun was breaking free from behind the clouds as Lucy woke up to the sunlight on her face.

She got up, stretched her arms, and sneaked a peek outside her window.

She smiled softly. "Pretty."

And it was. Droplets fell off green plants that caught the light and looked like diamonds. The sky was still cloudy, but the blue was so_ blue_ that it didn't look real. And situated behind the clouds, was a pale rainbow, its colours bursting out from the once grey back ground.

Sighing softly, she got up and resigned herself to the day. "Got to check on Natsu, and head to the guild, and get more food for the house…" She mumbled as she set herself for the day.

An hour later and dressed in a pale blue camisole and white denim shorts, she finished tying her hair in its customary side ponytail and after putting on her boots, was ready to go.

_I wonder if Midnights awake yet. _She wondered as she grabbed her Celestial keys and stuck them into her black tote bag.

After closing her bedroom door behind her, she observed two things.

One, Midnight was awake. And dressed in his regular clothes, now dry and clean, it seemed.

And the second, he had drunk the hot chocolate. She smirked as she saw the white mug situated next to her sink.

She smiled at him. "Good morning! How was your sleep?" She asked him.

He was quiet, just staring at her until he finally nodded. "Fine." He told her in a quiet voice, looking away.

_Still quiet huh. _She sighed. "Well, come on then. I have to go get some errands done and you're coming with me!" She told him as she walked closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"What?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Well, it's not like you really have anything else to do today right?" She asked him, her hand still clutching his.

He opened his mouth to reply, before closing it and looking away.

She smirked. "I knew it. I can't just leave you cooped up inside the apartment anyway." She told him as they walked outside.

After exiting the building ("Ahh! It's so nice and warm outside now, isn't it?" "…yeah.") They, meaning Lucy, quickly decided to head to the guild first so she could introduce Midnight to her guild mates.

"Not that you need introducing, because they know you, but its nice to meet t them again, properly, this time. Now, I know it won't be so bad. They're nice, you know, once I tell them you're not a threat anymore, because you aren't right?" She told him as she walked along the brick wall as she usually did.

He was quiet.

"In any case, I'm pretty sure you won't tell me why you were out there alone yesterday, so I won't force you. I just have to make sure you're not going to attack any one on sight. Because that would be hard for you, considering its one of you and a whole group of us, no matter how strong you are."

She jumped off the wall and faced him.

"And I'm not going to put any of my _nakama_ in danger, so" She put out her hand. "We need a truce."

He cocked a thin black eyebrow. "Truce?"

She grinned at him. "You know, we don't attack you, you don't attack us. That kind of thing."

"Neutrality, you mean?"

"Yep. Like that." She nodded at him.

He stared at her, making her uncomfortable before lifting his own pale white hand out of his pocket and grasping hers.

"Truce." He spoke to her.

She smiled. "I have your word and you have mine. We don't attack each other. At all."

He nodded.

She let go of his hand and continued walking the path to the guild. "Good then, but you'll have to excuse the guys because I'll have to talk to them first before anything else okay?"

He was quiet as he followed her.

She turned her head and smiled at him, still walking. "But I'll protect you from them. I promise." She told him smiling brightly.

Maybe it was the sun, or he was coming down with a cold, but he allowed his lips to lift up into a small smirk.

"Aa."

* * *

><p>Pax Pacis = Truce<p>

kisshufan4ever beyond birthday = Thanks for all your support! :) Hope this one is okay. A bit short but I hope you like it.

Fairy Tail Movie = I love it! :3


	6. Diffidentia

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Twelfth Star to Midnight

Fifth Star: Diffidentia

The guild was in its regular swing. Cana was at the bar drinking again, though it was only 10 in the morning. Bisca and Alzack were watching over Asuka playing at one of the tables with Lisanna while Levy was at another table reading with Gajeel sitting quietly next to her munching on metal bars.

Gray was sitting at the bar with Mirajane making him a bowl of shaved ice. He looked up as Lucy walked in. " Oy Lucy! Took you long enough to get...?"

Lucy looked at him weird but he was staring past her. Looking behind her, she realized Midnight had come in right behind her.

Oops.

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled as he got up quickly. "Lucy, get away from him!" His yelling had attracted the attention of their surrounding nakama.

"Bunny girl, who is he?" Gajeel asked as he slowly stood up, crouched protectively over the bluenette at his side .

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she removed her glasses.

"Gray, I can explain." Lucy told the ice mage. "Calm down, please?" Lucy added on a pleading note. She did not want to cause a scene.

Midnight stood by the doorway, face passive.

Gray glared, his hands starting to glow with his magic. "Lucy, you heard me. Get away from him."

Lucy glared back and stood defiantly in front of Midnight, protecting him almost. "No. Not until you calm down." Lucy was confident in the way she spoke but she started to freak out a bit when the air started to chill.

"Who is he Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly.

Lucy was confused, until it hit her. _Oh yeah, they weren't on the mission with us. They've never actually seen him._

"Damn it Lucy, he's the enemy!" Gray snarled.

"I know that, but damn it Gray, just let me explain! He won't hurt us!" Lucy pleaded with her nakama, trying to make him understand. "It's not like I would intentionally bring an enemy here! I'm sure I have more sense than that!"

"Wait Gray, let's listen to Lucy." Mirajane spoke up, putting her arm on his bare shoulder after stepping out from behind the bar. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing bringing him here." Her normally cheerful eyes were serious, although when they looked at Lucy, they softened considerably.

"Mira..." Lucy uttered, grateful for her support.

"It is manly to listen to explanations by fellow nakama!" Elfman roared suddenly.

Gray glowered, and then slowly reduced the magic in his palms until his hands were devoid of any light. His eyes glared daggers at the former dark mage.

"Fine Lucy, for you. But if he does _anything_, I swear I will kick his ass." He snarled.

Lucy was relieved for the moment.

Behind her, Midnight said nothing.

* * *

><p>"So he wont kill us?" Gray asked skeptically. Next to Lucy, Midnight rolled his eyes.<p>

"Dont you roll your eyes at me, you little-!" Gray yelled. Lucy sighed.

They we're currently sitting at one of the tables in the guild hall, Midnight next to Lucy and Gray in front of her. Erza meanwhile sat next to Gray. She also stared at the former dark mage.

"I don't know about this Lucy." She said staring at the teenager across from her. "It's too much of a risk."

"I know that, but come on guys. This is almost like the Master taking in Gajeel and Juvia." Lucy pleaded to her two team mates, struggling to let them see things her way.

"Yes, but Lucy, that was Master." Mirajane told her as she set down some drinks in front of them. "Your going to have to ask his permission for something like this. You know that."

Lucy sighed in despair. "But he wont be back from the Guild Master Meetings for another week. I cant just leave him out in the rain you know."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Where is he staying?"

"At my house."

"WHAT?!" Gray screeched. "He cant stay with you!"

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "Natsu certainly sleeps over enough." She defended.

"That's Natsu! He's nakama! We're sure he wont kill you in your sleep!" Gray yelled.

Lucy was about to screech back a reply when a soft "I wont." was muttered next to her. She stopped short.

"What?" She asked Midnight, who was sullenly staring at the table.

"I wont hurt you. I promised. Truce, remember?" He didn't bother to look up.

Mira and Erza looked at each other. Gray stared with his jaw hanging open.

Erza finally sighed and stood up. "Fine. He can stay." Lucy smiled and looked ready to celebrate when "But we need to put some safety precautions, just in case."

Lucy stopped with her hands in the air. "What safety precautions?"

* * *

><p>Yarr Matey!<p>

Ahem. Hi.

So you all are probably imagining ripping my hair out and feeding me to the wolves. I know someone out there is. I feel horrible for leaving this story and my Natsu/Lucy story all alone. :( I'm a horrible authoress. I'm sorry everyone.

Hopefully you guys will like this update. It's not much, I know but I need to space it out so that I can fit everything in because I have a set number to stop at. THIRTEEN.

Aye. So, hope you enjoyed and drop a review if you can. :) Thank you! :*


	7. Casus

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Chapter Six: Casus

"Erza, are you serious?" Lucy dead panned.

"This is the only way." Erza passively explained.

"Well;" Mira spoke up smiling "while not the _only_ way, it is rather the easier, most sure fire way on such short notice."

Lucy sighed. "I still think it's a bit too much." She muttered shaking her head.

Erza and Mira were currently watching Levy and Freed prepare to put up a rune spell on a silent as ever Midnight and the blonde mage that sat next to him.

"So what does this spell do exactly?" Gray asked from his position against the wall.

Levy explained as she examined Lucy's palm. "We're going to cast a spell that will create a barrier around Lucy should Midnight have any violent tendencies towards her. It's kind of like an aura shield. Depending on the aura of the person the spell is connected to, that will determine the strength of the shield."

"But what if the barrier isn't strong enough for the opposing magic power?"

"Don't underestimate my runes Gray." Freed snapped. "The barrier adjusts itself to the pair's power level. The spell is designed to work around the magic path ways in the human body. It embeds itself around them until the spell is broken."

Gray glared. "And who can break it?"

"Only me or Freed can, Gray." Levy told him. "It's connected to our magic signature. So calm down okay? Just trust us."

Gray looked to the side and muttered angrily as Erza glared at him. "I just want to make sure she's safe..."

Lucy smiled at the ice mage. "I'll be okay, Gray. But more importantly, is this okay?" She asked the teenager next to her.

He nodded silently.

"Well… alright."

"Okay Lu-chan!" Levy finally exclaimed. "Are you ready for this?"

Lucy nodded.

Levy then took a calligraphy brush from her side and dipped it into some black ink. On Lucy's palm that was face down; she inked in a perfect circle with swirling lines encased on the outside, almost like a sun. Inside the circle, she painted a triangle.

On Midnight's, she drew another circle and then a triangle as Lucy's own palm encased. Instead though of swirling lines outside, she now drew teardrops inside the triangle, one at each point. In the middle, was a single dot.

She then took out the parchment that Freed had written his runes upon. The runes encased another circle on the white parchment while inside the shape; there were two single dots on the left and the right.

The ink on Lucy and Midnight's hands had dried by now, so Levy then took a small needle, took Lucy pointer finger and pricked it.

"Ouch!" Lucy winced. Levy dragged Lucy's bleeding finger to the left most dot on the parchment and placed it firmly on it. "Don't move this Lu-chan." Levy told her firmly as she now took Midnight's finger with a new needle.

Midnight himself didn't flinch as she pricked it. He then put his finger on the right dot opposite Lucy's.

Levy then started to chant the words as she read from her book:

_Sanguinem, solem et aerem._

_Sempiterna bona, aeternus scutum._

_Aura vitae, aura mortis._

_Connection per quam salus succumbit._

_Unde angeli protegat, sit magicae præsidio._

_Fortitudo erit, fortitudo audaces._

Lucy felt a tingling start from her pricked finger on the parchment. Looking down, the runes had begun to glow, each one lighting one after another until all shown from the paper in bright blue light.

Lucy's finger glowed a soft golden as Midnight's shined a deep violet. The magic shimmer danced up their arms until it encased their whole body. Lucy groaned as the prickling grew. She likened it to a sense of pins and needles. She clenched her other hand together as she closed her eyes.

_This is for your own safety Lucy. You can put up with it._ She told herself as the tingling grew stronger, more pronounced. _And also,_ she opened her eyes to look at the pale boy sitting across from her. They locked eyes, her chocolate brown on his crimson red. _It will be worth it, just so they can give Midnight…_

_a chance._

* * *

><p>Diffidentia = Distrust<p>

Casus = Chance

Rawr~ I'm getting there everyone! :)) I work on this at school on my Ipod touch then transfer it to my email when I get home. I have some free time on my hands right now. XD

I hope I can finish it soon! Then I'll get back to my spring collection. But I am honestly amazed at how many people like this. At first, only 10 people reviewed so I'm like "Why finish it? It's just a contest. Just to see if anyone would be interested."

And even though I have long passed the deadline, people are opening it and reading it and _liking it. _

Am Zo Umazed.

Ya'll are awesome sauce.

I've gone through some crappy days the past week and I'm using this story to get my mind off it. I hope you like it. :)

Thanks to kisshufan4ever, xXAngelWithDragonWingsXx, BeanerGoesRawr and Death Melody for reviewing. Death-san, the meaning is beneath the line up dar ^. Thanks for reminding me. :)

Drop a review please. :D

_P.S: Translation of the spell. Makes little to no sense. _

_Blood, sun and air._

_Eternal blessing, eternal shield._

_Aura of life, aura of death._

_Connection through which safety yields._

_Let angels protect, let magic hold._

_Strength it will, strength be bold._


	8. Somnus

The sound of birds singing and the faint warmth of the afternoon sunlight was what greeted Lucy as she awoke. She blinked, brown eyes glazed with sleep, her brain still not processing anything.

She felt lazy, content, drained even. She didn't feel like moving at all really.

The gentle sound of breathing forced her to turn her head to her left.

Black locks spread on the pillow in the next bed over, long eyelashes resting on pale skin as Midnight slept.

Lucy blinked. _We're in the infirmary._ She realized, as she scanned the pale walls and various medical tools set up along the area.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to wake herself up a bit more. She struggled to sit up, her muscles weak from fatigue set by the spell. _I need a massage, ouch. _

Finally sitting up, she stretched her arms then rubbed her neck, before taking a look around the room. They were the only ones in it, and by the colors in the sky outside her window, it seemed close to sunset.

Removing her hand from her neck, she prepared to stand up when she glanced at her hand. On one, had her guild symbol, the other, the mark from the spell. She ran her fingers down the ink; it had dried and had etched itself into the creases in her skin. Looking at Midnight, she stood up, her balance failing her a bit as she grabbed onto her bedside railing, she walked slowly towards his side.

She stared at him, her limbs slowly feeling more steady as she stood. Her hand lifted to stroke softly through his locks. It was soft, even softer then hers! She bristled internally. _What conditioner-?_

She froze as her hand was grasped in another's, her eyes trailing to meet his own crimson ones. He stared at her silently, his own eyes slightly glazed over. He didn't remove his hand, and she didn't feel threatened either.

Weird.

"Hello."

He blinked at her, her voice echoing in the silent room.

She smiled a bit, "How do you feel?" She asked instead, as he still seemed a bit dazed.

His eyes closed, his hand releasing hers slowly. She opened and closed her palm as she stepped back. "Best get up now, Midnight." She nodded at him as she glanced at herself in the mirror across the room. "The sun will set soon and I'll still need to make dinner."

She frowned and walked to the glass as he removed her ribbon from her hair. Bed head, ugh. Annoying. She ran her hand through her blonde strands as she glimpsed Midnight slowly sitting up as well. He rubbed his eyes and slumped forward.

"Headache?" She asked softly.

He nodded, seemingly not even able to muster the strength to speak.

"Me too." She nodded as she redid her ribbon. "But it'll be alright. It's just because of the magic strain. Once we get home, I'll prepare us both a home remedy my mama taught me. It'll fix it right away, you'll see." She told him brightly as she fluffed her hair.

She turned around and almost felt like hugging him.

He looked like a lost puppy, and like he was in real pain. His eyebrows drew together in the middle, almost as though he was trying to keep out as much light as possible.

She frowned and sat next to him. He stiffened as she hugged him a bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Hugging you, obviously." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't need a hug." He replied.

"Yes you do. Everyone needs a hug."

He was silent, and then; "I could kill you. Right now. No one would hear you."

She felt a pang in her heart at that. "You're probably right. Except you have the charm on you now. And really." She pulled away to look at him. "I don't think you'd do that. You just want me to stop hugging you."

He stared at her. "You are a weird girl."

She puffed her cheeks a bit. Natsu always said that. "I'm normal, thank you very much!" She told him indignantly as she stood up. "Now let's go. Before my friends think you _did_ kill me." She stomped to the door at that.

She opened the door wide and saw the ice flower that had been put by the doorway. She smiled and picked it up carefully; knowing Gray had put it there to reassure her that while he wasn't there with her physically, he was still watching out for her.

No doubt Mira and Erza had kicked him out from watching over them.

She held it gently in her hand as the lights glittered off of it. "Come on Midnight. Let's go." She smiled at him, her mood instantly brightened.

He stared at her blankly, before following her whistling out the door.


	9. Pluvia

Lucy giggled as Mira fawned over Midnight.

They'd come out of the hallway leading to the infirmary and Mira had instantly gotten a hold of them, worried as a mother hen. Admittedly she was a bit more hesitant with Midnight, but she'd seen the way he seemed lost and confused and had sat them both down at the bar to feed them.

She grinned as she noticed the slight redness in his cheeks as Mira coddled him, even going as far to force a blanket around his shoulders as the cold draft from the windows came in. He looked like a child.

"Mira-chan." Mira looked away from him as he sipped at his soup. He seemed grateful to be away from her eyes a bit. "Yes Lucy?"

"Why is the guild so empty?" She gestured to the almost empty bar behind her.

A few of the stray guildsmen were cleaning away their drinks and heading off as well. As the sun had just set a few minutes ago, it puzzled her as to why everyone was leaving so early.

Mira frowned. "There's another storm heading this way Lucy. They say that patch of sunlight earlier was merely the calm before it truly hit. This next one is supposedly stronger."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No way. Another one? But that last one was already horrible!"

"I know." Mira sighed sadly. "I'll be leaving in a bit as well. I've had Elfman and Lisanna go ahead without me. Have to clear up, you see." She smiled as one of their Macao came up to give her the bottles.

He seemed wary of Midnight but nodded at him and Lucy all the same. "Get home safe kids. It's going to be a long and dark weekend."

"You too Macao." Lucy called back as he walked away. "Stay safe."

A wave back was her only answer.

Lucy finished her meal and offered to help Mira clean up, as even Midnight was done as well. Mira shook her head though.

"No, I'll be fine. You two go on back home. I'll have this fixed in a jiffy, and you'll have to watch over him as well Lucy. He doesn't look quite right just yet." She nodded at her companion.

Lucy pursed her lips, but nodded. "Alright Mira. Be safe, okay?"

"Oh you worry too much Lucy." Mira laughed. "It's alright. Elfman will come pick me up soon, I'm sure."

Lucy smiled, relieved a bit at that. "Okay. Goodnight then Mira." She waved, as she took hold of Midnights arm. "Thanks for everything."

Mira looked ready to say something when Midnight spoke up as well. "Thank you." He told her quietly as he gave a short nod and placed the blanket onto the chair he'd sat on.

Lucy smiled at him, pleasantly surprised while Mira blinked as well. She sent him a tentative smile and nodded. "Anytime Midnight."

"Well, we'll be off. Byebye Mira!"

Lucy waved as she walked away, her hand clutched tight around Midnights arm.

"Good job, Midnight." She told him as they walked onto the cobblestone streets. Lucy shivered as she gazed at the sky, the dark blue not dotted with stars as it was usually. In the distance she saw the bright flashes on thunder.

"You say it as though I'm a dog." Midnight replied, looking ahead at the road.

Lucy giggled. "That's one way of looking at it. After all, I feed you, I clothe you, I give you shelter…" She trailed off as they walked.

"I feel vaguely insulted." He told her, his voice monotone.

"Oh shush you. We're already in for a depressing weekend. Cant' have you going all sad on me either. Cheer up!" She told him as she pinched him lightly.

He sighed, his breath making thin clouds in the air. "You are far too cheerful for anyone."

She smiled, other hand still clutching at her ice flower. "I try to be."

She looked at it and nodded, her mind resolved. "Better than being sad all the time." Her mind flashed back to memories before Fairy Tail. "I'm better off this way. Believe me."

He looked at away. "I didn't say it was a bad thing…"

She looked at him, her smile widening as she noticed the tell-tale blush on his pale cheeks, even in the lamp lights.

"So you like my cheerfulness!"

He shook his head. "I didn't say that either!"

"You inferred it!"

"No I didn't!" He seemed ready to argue his point when-

_BOOM_

A bright flash of thunder lit up the sky, and the rain came pouring down. Lucy shrieked and dragged her hand down the length of his arm to grab at his hand. "Let's go!" She told him as she started running, dragging him along beside her.

"I am not getting sick for this!" She shrieked into the night.


	10. Confido

The door slammed loudly behind them as Lucy kicked it close.

"I can't believe this!" She groaned as she looked at the water dripping onto her carpet. She flicked the light switch and glared. "No electricity either, what the hell!" She shook her head and looked down at her companion. "Why are you on the floor?"

He glared at her, black locks dripping water down his face. "You ran way too fast." He told her, breathing heavily.

She blinked and shrugged. "I didn't want to get wet."

"You don't say?" He asked her sarcastically.

She smirked. "Don't be a brat now, come on." She fumbled her way through the dark and got herself to her desk. After fumbling through the drawers, she came out with a match and grabbed the candle sitting on her desk.

She lit it and looked at him. He still sat on the ground like a puppy.

She nodded. "Pet indeed." She muttered as she walked to put the candle on her coffee table.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Nothing."

Lucy sighed as she sat by the window, sipping on her hot chocolate, wrapped up in a sweater, thick pajama bottoms and a woolly robe. Top all that with her polkadot socks, and she looked as comfy as a lamb.

She looked up as Midnight slouched in, him still rubbing the wetness from his hair.

She gestured to the other cup in front of her. "Get it while it's hot." She nodded at him.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed at it. He sniffed it at first before taking small tentative sniffs.

Lucy smiled at his almost childlike curiosity, even as his eyes lit up and he almost seemed to gulp down the drink. She winced as he yelped, his tongue coming out a bit.

She shook her head at his carelessness. _Idiot._ Her brain supplied.

"Told you it was hot." She told him flippantly.

He glared, almost as if to say "No duh Sherlock."

She grinned and opened up her book. They had just enough light from the candle for her to make out the words and she felt comfy.

He slumped back into the couch and sighed before leaning forward and grabbing at something on her coffee table.

She raised her eyes to watch as he held onto her copy of the "Priestess and the Warlock". It was an old children's book that her mom had read to her as child, and she'd loved it. So much so, that the copy he was holding was the original copy her mother had read to her.

It was one of the few things she'd brought with her when she'd run away.

She watched as he opened the book and spent careful time reading the words on it. His hand traced the intricate images and his eyes seem to take in each word like it was prayer.

"Have you read it before?" She asked him, the room a sense of calm even as lightning flashed outside her windows.

He shook his head. "No… I've never read before. Father felt no need to teach me."

Her eyes widened. So he had been looking at the words, probably trying to make sense of them in his head. She felt another deep pang of pity.

She bit her lip and put down her own book. He watched as she shuffled over and plopped down next to him on the couch and reached for the book.

"Alright." She told him as she got herself comfortable. "I can't teach you how to read right now, lighting is horrible; however!" She smiled at him. "I can read the story to you. How's that?"

He stared at her for a bit, then after a while, nodded. "Yes please."

She nodded at him. "So polite. Good boy." She stifled a smirk as his eyes narrowed. "Anyway… here we go. So once upon a time…"

She read each word carefully, just as her mother did before. She painted a world where good fought evil, and stereotypes reigned free. And a love story, of two very different people, one from the light, one from the dark, yet when together, seemed to complement each other perfectly. The priestess gave the warlock a chance and the warlock learned to trust her. Even against all the opposition, their love survived and they lived happily ever after.

Lucy finished the story and noticed that Midnight had fallen asleep, leaning against her shoulder. She stifled her own yawn and leaned back into the couch, her eyes watching the rain outside pound heavily still.

Outside was chaos, but here, it was peace.

And on that thought, Lucy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Somnus - Sleep<p>

Pruvia- Rain

Confido - Trust

So I'm pretty sure a lot of people hate me for leaving this alone. I don't have an acceptable reason for it, other than I outgrew anime I guess. I still love Fairy Tail and return to it from time to time, but I'm not gaga over it anymore and as a writer, I'm sure you understand that if you don't love the story, it takes ages for you to work on it.

On the other hand, I'm also starting to write a book and I need to finish all 8 chapters before the summer ends, since well, its actually 4 books in total and the first is 15 chapters, 2nd is 20, 3rd is 25 and the 4th is 30. And five pages each. And not mention I'm kind of practicing to be a DJ so I really have to find time between having friends over a lot as well.

That's why I feel so bad that this is only two pages, but I guess I kind of modeled it off of how many chapters I used to do. Which was two... I suck. Anyway, I'll try my damn hardest to finish this. It's 4 more chapters left after all. The ending may disappoint some of you, but I tell you, it's for the best. Meow.

Love you guys. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
